totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Malik
Malik, labeled The Psycho, is a contestant on Total Drama Extreme. He was picked to be on the Killer Bears Team. Biography *'Name': Malik *'Likes': Hanging with friends, Partying, and Having fun. *'Dislikes': People who are rude, mean, hurt people, people being disrespectful, Bullies, Anti-Homo/Bi people, Racists, Slores, Slutty Girls. *'Known For': Winning TDI. *'Why TDE?': To use the money for my own purposes. Like gave back to the community, and Ooo! I should also save for college, thanks Lauren! XD. Malik is a guy who is smart, kind hearted, trustworthy, crazy, and crush easily, likes guys and girls, nice unless messed with, possibly bi-polar, and is probably spoiled because he's the youngest in the house and his mom's second child, while he's the oldest child of his dad. He joined Total Drama: Danger Island just to make more friends and to win the money. Malik is just your average teenager, He somewhat enjoys music, and is kind and very friendly, but he doesn't really know how to love someone. And if you mess with him, his personality changes quickly. He'll snap really quick and go crazy. He is also a bit sensative, but he's not stupid. He knows every trick there is, so he can not get tricked that easy. He hopes to be famous one day as a singer, or actor. Coverage Total Drama Extreme Interview Interviewer: Hey Malik! I'd like to ask you a few questions. Malik: Ok, shoot. Interviewer: How does it feel to be accepted on the show? Malik: I was so psyched, but then I saw some of the other contestants... Interviewer: Ah. So, is there anyone you think you'd like to be friends with? Malik: I did wanna be Serena's friend, and i do wanna be Erick's as well..OH! Also Shawn, and Kelsey, and maybe Matt. :D Interviewer: Ok, What do you think of your team? Malik: ...OH HELL NO! There's about *reads* two bitches i do NOT want on my team. Interviewer: Mhm.. Um, do you have a crush on anyone so far? Malik: Just a few, very few people... Interviewer: Hehe, okay.. Now, what are your stratagies on the game? Malik: Be loyal, eliminate the bitches in here, and whoop some ass. Interviewer: Nice! How do you plan on spending your money if you win? Malik: Of course i'd just give some to poor communities, and then throw a party and then give my mom some money, and keep the rest saved in a bank case hidden in my house.. First Impressions *Alexis - She's cool. *Arturo - Dude looks cool. I like his swag. *Ben - I haven't met him yet, but everyone says he's cool. *Boxe - He's a friend of mine! I wanna stick with him if we have some friendship or alliance. *Cassie - I know nothing about her. *Colt - Mhmmmm that's like shitty that you'd do that to your own goddamn girlfriend, and then give me the look, AND THEN cheat on your new girlfriend and get some whore pregnant! Who the fuck do you think you are?! You are nothing! NOTHING!!! *Damien - Cool dude. *Daniel - Love him, he's a cool, sweet, kind person like me, but he's better. *Demi - Alot to describe, but she's cool. *Dex - I think he's really cool! I've wanted to meet him before. *Erick - Same as Dex. *Joey - Really Chilled dude. *Kelsey - She's cool. *Lauren - She's sweet. *Luke - Haven't met him. *Mallory - Really cool, nice chick. *Mariah - Best friend, you hipster, you! *Ronnie - She's a friend, who likes to party. *Serena- On TV, i was rooting for her..So yea.. *Sienna - That's fucked up what you did to Destiny. *Skyler - I always thought she was a cool girl. Online Profile Whats your best quality? My Kindness, and Fooling people. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *R&B *Blue *The Ring 1 & 2 *Zaxby's Describe your craziest dream. Me merging with other shows, trying to save the world, an just as it gets saved, everyone who helped me on my journey falls from the sky, and i SOMEHOW end up falling from the sky and that's where it stops. Best memory from childhood? When my best friend Duncan and i played a prank on some guy. Most embarrassing moment at school? I almost did something....but it's NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! Describe the first job you ever had. I had to feed kids, and clean up for old people, hey i didn't do it for free, and i was in a group. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Uhhh i'm not sure, but i'd say i'de be living the good life. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Me with a person i'm not gonna say, having the best time of our lives. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I would tell the people i like that i like them and i'd hide somewhere to survive! Gallery MalikIconn.png|Malik's Icon. Malik_Currently_TDI.png|Fall Malik. Malik.png|Winter Malik. Malik_Spring_2.png|Spring Malik. Alexis_and_Malik_talking.png|Alexis and Malik chatting. Trivia *He wasn't in the original version. *He was born in 02/28/1996 thus the sign of Pisces. *He is the only bisexual male on the show. *He is known to run fast. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Total Drama Extreme Category:Liklik2012